


A Weasley's Luck

by starrnobella



Series: Interstellar Novella [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Multi, pumpkin patch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8622229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: A regular old pumpkin patch becomes the Weasley Twins new playground.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Here's another Halloween themed drabble!
> 
> Title: A Weasley's Luck
> 
> Rated: K
> 
> Pairings: Dramione, Hinny, Ronsy, Fred and George
> 
> As always, Read and Review!
> 
> Happy Halloween to all my readers!
> 
> ~starr

"If that pumpkin gets stuck on your head I'm not helping you get it off!" Hermione yelled, rolling her eyes as she watched Fred and George continue tossing the rotten pumpkin they had found back and forth.

The twins just looked at her and laughed for a brief second before continuing to throw the pumpkin back and forth over the short distance between them. Ron, Pansy, Harry, Ginny, Draco, and Hermione all kept their distance as they watched waiting with baited breath for disaster to strike.

"Oi! I know! Let's make it a bigger challenge!" Fred exclaimed as he took off at a run a short distance away from George and threw the pumpkin again. A cunning smirk growing on his face as the pumpkin flew through the air.

"Hey now!" George said realizing what was happening as he ran forward to make the catch, just barely. As he made the catch, his foot got caught in the pumpkin vine. He proceeded to tumble forward in the somersault position, holding the rotten pumpkin close to his chest. Everyone, but Fred, gasping and holding their breath. All waiting to see the pumpkin shatter upon impact with the ground. Fred, meanwhile, stood there laughing at George's reaction to the pumpkin.

Rolling through the tumble and landing on his bum, George managed to the keep the pumpkin from hitting the ground. With the realization of his success, both he and Fred cheered.

"Nice catch!" Ron and Harry both cheered as George nailed the landing with the pumpkin still in hand. Draco just shook his head at the luck that George happen to have. Fred couldn't stop laughing as he jogged over to help George back up off the ground. The girls refused to cheer and just rolled their eyes in unison.

"Really, you two? We just wanted to come out and get a few nice pumpkins to carve for Halloween and you obsess over the one rotten one that you stumbled upon?" Ginny said as she walked past them softly touching Harry's arm as she went, "C'mon, Harry. I think I see two nice ones over there."

She winked at him as she pointed off at some pumpkins in the distance. Far enough away that no one could really see what they were doing all that well. Catching her subtle drift, Harry smiled and quickly caught up with her, wrapping an arm around her waist as they walked.

Pansy walked up to Ron and rested her arm on his shoulder casually and asked, "Ready to go find a pumpkin?"

Ron nodded and they left Hermione and Draco to deal with the twins. Watching her friends walk away, Hermione started to grumble under her breath.

"I don't care what you two do, but get rid of that damn pumpkin!" she huffed grabbing Draco's arm and pulling him off to find their own pumpkins. Draco just shrugged and slid his arm over Hermione's shoulders as they walked away.

"Talk about luck, eh?" George laughed as Fred helped to pull him off the ground.

"Only that of a Weasley," Fred said with a smile.


End file.
